I'm a crazy akatsuki fan and i'm proud
by Taco-of-doom
Summary: 3 crazy akatsuki fans are having fun when CRASH the akatsuki take them to the akatsuki base! is this a dream come true or a nightmare? Will sasori lose his mind? has hidan met his match? is kisame afraid of fish food?does tobi watch porn!will i stop asking things?read and find out! Hidanxoc deidaraxoc and itachixoc. M for reasons


I'm a Crazy Akatsuki Fan and I'm Proud of it!

By Serenity Gwaltney

CHARACTORS:  
of course, the akatsuki.  
Serenity Gwaltney as Ryu Humaki

Julie Satou as Yuri Suki

Ana Bougie as Tenshi Kaoru

Chapter one.

"YURRRIIIII! GIVE ME MY AKATSUKI JACKET BACK YOU WITCH!" screamed an enraged bleach blonde haired girl named Ryu who was wearing black baggy pants with the word 'akatsuki' going down one leg in red writing and black tennis shoes with red akatsuki clouds on it and a black spaghetti strap shirt with Hidan on it and black lace fingerless gloves.  
"NEVER! BWAHAHAHAHA FUCK YOU!" screamed a blondish brownish haired girl named Yuri who was wearing a knee-length dress with akatsuki clouds on it,black shorts, and sandles who was running around the living room of Ryu.  
"Will you two settle down and be quiet?" yelled a brunet named Tenshi who was wearing a simple akatsuki tee-shirt and black baggy pants "besides, the newest episode of naruto is starting!" Tenshi yelled. After hearing that, the two froze, looked at each other, then ran to the living room and sat quietly. "my ears are ringing and it hurrrrtss" whined Ryu. "SH" said Yuri and Tenshi together. "bu-!" "SHHH"  
Ryu sighed and sat as the ringing got louder as the opening song ended. BOOOOM! CRASH! as the TV shut off Loud noises came from the kitchen along with "HOLY FUCK!" "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?" and "HOLY FUCKING SHIT" from the girls  
"what's with all the cussing? It sounds like a room full of hidans." Said Deidara  
"Except it sounds like pretty girls!" said Tobi. "I HAVE A KNIFE FUCKERS!" Screamed Ryu digging through her akatsuki purse. "you keep a knife in your purse?" asked Tenshi face palming "Who doesn't?" replied Ryu taking it out and running into the as Tenshi and Yuri stood up they heard Ryu scream. "RYU!" they screamed together and took two collectable real kunai and ran to the kitchen. "a-a-aka-aka-…" stuttered Ryu and pointed. "what? What is it? Ryu?" said Tenshi. "Heh heh. I think she's pointing at us." Said Deidara as the two girls gasp. "OH OH Tobi likes pretty girls cloths! You must like the Akatsuki!" Tobi said excitedly. This caused everyone's attention to be drawn to the girl's akatsuki themed cloths "HOLY FUCKKKK! IT'S THE AKATSUKI BITCHES!" screamed Ryu. "FUCK YEAH! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE!" screamed Yuri as she glomped Deidara and Ryu glomped Hidan "how do we know they're real?" asked Tenshi  
"welll…" said yuri lifting up Deidara's hand despite his sounds of protest. "GET IT OFF DAMN IT!" screamed Deidara "IT'S THE REAL FUCKIN THING MOTHA EFFAS!HAND MOUTHS FUCKER HA!" screamed Yuri as her and Ryu sqealed like fangirls "Well if that's the case… NO RAPING YA GOT THAT GIRLS?" Tenshi sighed as the akatsuki looked at the two with wide eyes "NO PROMESES!" the two girls said together.  
"umm… well anyways I suppose you three erm know us?" asked pein. "no fucking shit" said all three together laughing "uh guys, I STILL HAVE A RAPIST ON MY STOMICH" yelled deidara with an anime sweat drop. "Oh ya sorry.." giggled Yuri as she got up off him "er I um can't get up hidan has my ass…" said Ryu blushing and giggling like crazy while hidan was just smirking "NO! BAD RYU! NO LETTING PERVERTS TOUCH YOUR ASS!" Yuri said swatting her head with a news paper. "they look **delicious….**" Zetsu said while creeping up behind Yuri without anyone noticing. "YURI LOOK OUT!" screamed Ryu throwing her knife at him witch caught the attention of Tenshi who threw her kunai and almost got him and yuri punched him and of course, he dogged all of it. "hmm what amazing teamwork" muttered pein

LATER  
The group was now at the _Akatsuki base _and in peins office. "So… let me get this strait, all three of us has some rare legendary power and you want us to join akatsuki?" Tenshi asked calmly with her eyes wandering over too Itachi. "Yes, I have also seen the teamwork you three have and I'm sure it will come in handy. I have also decided you three will be a team, unless you had different plans…" Pein said looking at Hidan and Deidara then at Ryu and Yuri. "Nahh. Being with mah fucking girls is fine!" Yuri said putting her arms around Tenshi and Ryu smiling. "Yesh! Oh and if we have these awesome kekkei genkais then how come none of us have ever noticed or used it before?" Ryu asked curiously while playing with a rubber band. "Well I believe that you had no need to use it in your world so you never released the power. But I think that small portions of the power came at certan times when needed. Tell me, has anything bad ever happened and then while it was happening something strange, something you just couldn't explain, happened and everything bad just….vanished?" Konan asked looking at all three of them. They all looked at each other nervously then nodded "Well…." muttered Ryu "Well what?" Pein asked curiously. Tenshi started to talk "When we were all 5 years old, our moms came over to Ryu's old house and let us play while they talked. Then some people broke in. And after our moms hid us in the kitchen closet, they got captured and the men raped our moms. We heard the screaming so we ran out despite the danger. When the men saw us they grabed Ryu, me, and Yuri and held knifes to our necks. We all screamed and cried and after they covered our mouths Ryu's eyes started to glow, then Yuri's, then mine. I was blinded for a few moments.. Yuri and Ryu said they were too. After we regained our sight we were laying on the blood stained floor and the men were gone. Our mothers were hugging us muttering things." Yuri and Ryu had there heads down. "I see…." Pein said

Later that day _Ryu pov_  
I was running down the hall then came to a halt at hidans room 'ohhh hidans room… wait is he in there? Hmm' I thought while staring at the jashin symbol painted on it. 'I shoudn't….. of fuck it.' I thought as a kicked open the slightly cracked door and walked in. I looked around a bit before seeing a bloody kunai on the floor. I picked it up and looked at it a few moments before rolling up my sleeve and looking at the old scars an my wrist. I started to slash my wrist harshly until I heard a voice. "Oi, bitch what are you doing in my fucking room?" I sighed ignored him. I'm not as happy as I usually am when I'm in my emo-cutty state. 'ughhhh go away..' I thought silently "Oi I'm fucking talking to you bitch!" I heard Hidan say. I gasped when I felt a hand turn me around. "what the hell?..." hidan muttered when he saw me continuously cut my wrist. "what? Is it fucking freaky that I like to fucking cut my self?" I yelled in his face with tears beginning to fall "W-what no? I didn't say any fucking thing like that!" hidan yelled with an anime sweatdrop. "O-oi! D-don't fucking cry!" he said looking around. I dropped the kunai and sat on my knees crying just as kisame was walking by. "Oi! Hidan what did you do? Why is she crying?" the fish man said helping me up. "I don't fucking know! The bitch is emo!its not my fault!" screamed hidan "ya right." Muttered Kisame "N-no he's right… sometimes I can… overreact when I'm in my emo state" I said standing up and pulling my sleeve down then walking out leaving kisame and hidan wih confused looks.


End file.
